Ditching the Body
by LunaLightEclipse
Summary: "Hello! Urahara shouten! How can I help you?" "Urahara." "Yes Kurosaki?" "My son kinda fell out of his body."
1. Chapter 1

**Ditching the body**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

* * *

**Need to get rid of the small idea's before I continue. Got this idea from my child Ichigo and Shiro.**

* * *

Masaki,

It had started of as a normal day. She had woken up in the grip of Isshin and the sound of Karin and Yuzu crying. Freeing herself she had got the two girls from their room and brought them downstairs.

The two girls had been fed and were playing in a play pen. Isshin had finally made his way down the stairs, sat at the table and picked up the newspaper for the day but not really taking in the information as he was still half asleep and would actually read it once it neared mid-day.

Ichigo's bright head of hair appeared at the table as well, he was currently trying to clamber his way onto the chair refusing to use a step. Finally seated at the table he began rubbing his eyes in an effort to get rid of any lingering sleep.

"Ichigo you seem tired. Did you have a bad dream?"

"I had a dream that someone that looked like me pushed me of a skyscraper." He then rested his head on the table giving up on trying to stay awake.

"Oh."

Unknown to her Isshin had woken up properly as soon as his son had spoken and was now staring intently at him.

The rest of the morning had been perfectly normal until around lunch that she heard a thud from the living room.

"Isshin? Ichigo?"

Wandering into the room she found Ichigo laying face down on the floor perfectly still but that was not what held her attention.

Her son was dressed in a shihakusho and was currently sitting on the top of the shelf.

Keeping and eye on her son she picked up the phone to ring a number she had hoped she wouldn't have to ever ring again. She didn't have to wait long as it was picked up almost instantaneously.

"Hello! Urahara shouten! How can I help you?"

"Urahara."

"Yes Kurosaki?"

"My son kinda fell out of his body."

Instead of any smart comments or laughing she just got back a quiet,"Oh."

"How long will you be? He's currently sitting on the shelf."

"Only two minutes at most, see you in a bit I guess."

She shut the clinic leaving a sign saying that there was family business and would be open again soon. Sat down on the sofa and watched her son sit on the top of the shelf. She noticed that he had a horned hollow mask resting on the top left side of his head and a quincy cross on his right arm.

"Oh when did you get in here mama?"

"When you decided that you had enough of your body."

"I couldn't breathe so I just sorta... fell out?"

"Hmmm." From the sounds of it his reiatsu had suddenly increased and his body couldn't handle the sudden chance and kicked him out.

"Masaki... what?" Isshin had finally worked out that something had happened and could only stare at his son.

"Dunno."

* * *

Kisuke,

When he had received the phone call he had become lost. It did not help that circumstances like Ichigo's had never happened in recorded history.

By the time he had reached the Kurosaki house he found that the door had been left open and walked right in.

Ichigo was still on the shelf and Masaki and Isshin were still staring at him.

"Well hello there, what a lovely day it is today!"

Though he didn't get to say much before Ichigo was _growling _at me as if it was meant to be threatening but as a kid it was just really really cute.

"Ichigo we do not growl at our guests."

"I don't like the guest. He's the reason I couldn't breathe! That hurt."

"Ichigo! Appologise! Urahara! Explain!"

"Whatever caused an increase in reiatsu pushed to far against the seal I put on him."

"Well fix it then! And Ichigo!"

"No."

"ICHIGO!"

**"We don' like 'im we not gonna."**

"URAHARA!"

On top of the shelf next to Ichigo was a completely white version of the boy but with gold on black eyes and a black mask. Then a man wearing a black cloak appeared and picked them both up of the shelf and set them on the floor.

_"Can you two please not be rude to the guest. Say sorry."_

The two children (would you call the hollow a child?) grumbled but surprisingly they went up to him and stood side by side and bowed in apology **"**We're sorry for being rude.**" **They said in perfect sync. The two then ran and hid behind the man holding a hand each.

"How did you do that? Thats my kid and he didn't even listen to me!"

_"Magic."_

Yeah today was no normal day.

_"And Shiro stop pushing Ichigo of buildings."_

**"Sorry Ichigo."**

Not even in the slightest.

* * *

**I dunno? Just a thought. Anyways have this and thank you for reading. - Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ditching the body**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

* * *

**This was a short story. The key word is **_**was. **_**But this idea seemed to be really popular so i'm writing some more. I don't have any plans for this or anything but I guess i'll just do whatever.**

**So I got a lot of comments so lets get through those! If you wonder why I answer comments here it's because I post this on two websites and this is just easier to keep track of. **

**phantomgirl21- Thank you, here's more.**

**BorderLand- As if it wasn't crazy enough already!**

**Guest- Ok!**

**d1mplz3- I don't really have more idea's but i'm going to try and continue it as I do like the idea myself, i'm just really bad at planning stuff.**

**Guest- Thanks!**

**Blue-kitten16- You said please, how could I not! Yeah don't worry i'm going to continue this.**

**Tazbird- Thank you! I hope the rest stays up to an enjoyable standard.**

**bluelight42- Thanks! I have read a couple of stories where Ichigo accidentally -or by the act of his inner spirits- finds out about everything as a child and really enjoyed the idea's but they're never finished. **

**BleachFan- Thank you for the thank you.**

**Sadcrab222- I'm glad you like it. One thing though is I like you profile picture the expression and question marks are very funny.**

* * *

Masaki,

At the order, no matter what the man said that was not a request, the seal was removed and the hollow was not to be locked up or harmed in any way.

Not that she would allow anyone to harm him. Yes, it was a hollow. No, she did not hate the hollow. Especially after watching her son play games with him or how they were both currently tired out and huddled on the sofa under the blanket that they had dragged down the stairs from Ichigo's bed.

Quick photo. She was framing that. Even if she could only put it in her own room, she didn't have many friends but let's not have them question anything.

**"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!"** She heard distantly, so lost in her thinking that she didn't even take in what child was speaking to her. But of course she had expected Ichigo or even Yuzu and Karin- where there was one there was the other- but she had not expected Shiro. (Though his name was probably not Shiro if the nickname ZanZan Ichigo had given the two spirits was any indication).

As the problem had been solved after not long Isshin had gone and reopened the clinic while Masaki watch her... children. Guess she had more now. She hadn't needed to do much though as the man in the cloak was very determined to watch over the two, her children-all four of them- treat the man like a third parent or an uncle. When he advised against something they listened and he kept them out of harm.

But it seems that he also got exhausted in the way he had collapsed straight onto the floor and gone to sleep.

**"Okaa-san!"** Shiro now sounding frustrated in his efforts to gain her attention.

"Yes Shiro?" He held his now empty cup up to her so she took it,"You want more orange?"

**"Yea!" **Refilling it she handed it back and watched as the boy took small sips from the cup. **" 'm sorry."**

What? Where was this coming from? "Why are you apologizing?"

**"Cause before I merged wit' te original Zangetsu I hurt ya. I don't like tha'." **And if her heart didn't hurt at Shiro's expression. It looked like he was about to cry! If she was understanding him correctly there used to be three spirits and two of them had merged probably due to an imbalance in the soul, which would also explain the sudden change in Ichigo's soul. For a week now Ichigo's reiatsu bad been fluctuating and she had kept and eye on it but left it alone. When it had suddenly stabilized it had raised and been too pushed down by the seal forcefully ejecting Ichigo from his body.

And that was where the hollows sanity was coming from.

"That's ok. See i'm fine." Out of all the reactions she had expected he did none of them. Instead putting his cup down and putting his arms up towards her. "Hug?"

**"Hug." **Picking him up she held him high enough that he could get his arms around her neck.

"Shiro-Zan?" The sleepy voice of Ichigo came from the sofa.

**"Wanna go ta Ichi-nii!"**

"Nii?"

**"Yeah!"**

"Ok we can go sit with Ichigo."

On the floor the quincy in the black cloak continued to mumble about the hollow pole thief and to that Masaki was really confused.

* * *

**This chapter is Masaki kind of forgiving Shiro for what he did as White and noticing how he's not really a normal hollow. Just so this doesn't come back as a problem later on.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on the way out. -Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ditching the body**

**"Shiro-Zangetsu"**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

* * *

**This, is actually rather fun to write. It works against all of the shit I put Ichigo through in my main story. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. Please ignore my inconsistent spelling of the quincy kings name, it's not stopping any time soon.**

**Comments:**

**HighCloud27- Thank you. I have a couple of things that I want to do.**

**Sadcrab222- Your heart may not survive.**

**phantomgirl21- Glad you like it.**

**BorderLand- : ) Wonderful.**

* * *

Masaki,

Naturally as a child Shiro didn't know many things. Neither did Ichigo, the situation was not helped by this. Which meant that the quincy spirit- who had just casually dropped in the fact that his original name was _Ywach, _just got a manifestation of the god damn quincy king in her house! Perfectly normal- Was forever exhausted because Shiro had a strange fascination with knifes and Ichigo found joy in pushing his inner hollow brother down the stairs.

Not only that but she was very tempted to make Ichigo wear some kind of padding 24/7 before he broke something. As point Ichigo walked in the room with Shiro in tow no body to be seen.

"Ichigo, body."

"Oh, body. Ok!"

So he ran for his body and Shiro went to trail after him. He was more reluctant to leave Ichigo's side when Urahara was around which he was currently sat in the same room as her, something about watching his soul stability.

"Shiro."

**"Yea, kaa-san?"**

"You are aware that your not really meant to wear your waraji inside the house right?"

**"No' meant ta?" **So he didn't know. She was fine with leaving it for a bit but Shiro had begun tracking mud into the house and that wasn't fine.

"Yes, in this country we leave our outdoor shoes at the door."

**"Ok! I'll go take them off!" **He said cheerfully then ran of presumably to the door.

"You wouldn't really think that it is a hollow from the way it acts would you?"

"_He. _Shiro is not an it."

To that the man shut up and continues to look at the laptops and devices piled up on the dining table.

**"We're back!"**

"Hm? You two come over here a sec." The two boys looked over at him with distrust but when she didn't tell them no they carefully went over to the man. Reaching somewhere behind him he pulled over something black and fluffy. "This here is Yoruichi, say hello."

"Hi Yoru- Yorui... Ahh! Thats hard!"

**"Waah! It a kitty cat! 'ello."**

"Hello. If you find my name hard I am fine with you just saying as much of it as you can."

**"Yoru spoke! Woah! Kaa-san look, look! The kitty 'an speak! Yoru is te best kitty!"**

"Ossan needs to met Yoru!" When Ichigo said that there was the now familiar black distortion in the air where Ywach appeared.

"Hm, yes it is a very nice cat. I can see why you like her."

**" 'an I touch?" **Shiro asked, curious but not wanting to scare away or annoy the very best kitty.

"I suppose you can, if your careful."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Shiro! I'm taking Ichigo with me for the shopping, you can come with us if you want. Just don't walk into anybody."

**"I wanna come wit' ya!"**

When he got to the door he sat down and Ywach manifested and put his waraji on. **"Wha'? I don' know how ta take 'em of. Or put 'em back on."**

_"We haven't had any need to do so before so Shiro does not know how to strap his shoes. I was thinking that I should probably get something simpler instead."_

Well Urahara had been right about one thing, Shiro did not act like a hollow in the slightest.

* * *

**So. I was thinking that in Ichigo's inner world Shiro would have no need to take of his waraji. Ever. He's currently not got his sword on him and Shiro himself has only existed for a couple of weeks. So why should he know how shoes work? I had to bring in Yoruichi and let them be cute.**

**If your curious in this story Ichigo's six with Karin and Yuzu being two. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review on the way out! -Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ditching the body**

_"Zangetsu-Ossan"_

**"Shiro Zangetsu"**

**Look who lives.**

**Yeah sorry about that. I can't really be bothered to explain just know i'm ill, I have been since last December and i'm really tired.**

**No story is being abandoned I love them too much.**

**Watched BNHA. It was good.**

**Been practicing drawing. That's going well.**

**Don't worry i'm alive just perpetually tired. RTR will be updated at some point I just need to read my own fanfiction so I can remind myself of everything. I will not be replying to comments as much for now but know that I really appreciate each and every one.**

**Let us move on.**

* * *

Kanae for some reason had decided that having Ichigo and Uryuu meet was a good idea. Masaki still didn't know why she had agreed.

While Isshin was actually regaining his powers he still needed his special glasses, product of Urahara, this meant that Masaki was the one to make sure none of her children ended up hurting themselves with their powers while trying to clean at the same time-

"SHIRO PUT THAT DOWN. _Please _leave the knives _alone_\- KARIN, floor _now_!" So here she was doing the washing up, carefully keeping all of the knives in the knife block and _why did none of her children keep their feet on the floor_ it was hard enough when they learnt to walk or crawl (the girls) but they had all somehow worked out how to manipulate reishi into platforms.

Crash!

And that was Ichigo pulling the bookcase over for the hundredth time while everything spilled onto the floor (she tried _chaining_ it to the wall but Ichigo is a strong boy- far too much reiatsu) . Oh don't get it wrong she loved her children but _dear god_ they were trying at her patience.

The two good things going for her was that Yuzu was a good girl and Ywatch had a form that looked like a teenager so he didn't seem so frightening to Uryuu who despite being a quincy was a normal child.

Then a sudden screech rang through the house and- Shiro _why?_ She had decided to get one of the doorbells that you can record a sound or tune to use as your bell but _clearly_ Shiro thought that screeching was a far better and far more efficient. Looking down at the ceramic shards on the floor perhaps he was right.

She couldn't leave that it was a sharp object, calling through the house she told Isshin to go answer the door.

"Masaki? Masaki?" That was the gentle voice of Kanae- please save me from my own children.

"Oh Kanae! One second-" She placed all the shards in the bin and put Karin on the floor again,"Don't mind the zanpakuto, Oh is that little Uryuu! He's so cute!" The mentioned boy was quietly walking beside his mother holding onto his hand as he observed the chaos surrounding him.

"Ichigo come meet your cousin- Shiro what have I said about the knives!" And their was young Ywach deftly grabbing Shiro and giving him something else to focus on, like a goddamn pro.

Looking back over at Kanae she could see the women was concerned, Masaki would admit to being a tad overwhelmed.

"Masaki, you appear to be plus two children how on earth? And what was that about zanpakuto?"

"Ah they would be my sons zanpakuto except for the fact that Shiro is always out. Ahaha don't mind the mess I just can't keep up with it. Oh Ichigo there you are this Uryuu."

The two managed to get into a fight over their mothers in five minutes, agreed to disagree and then seemed to get on just fine. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Truly. There they went.

Thankfully Kanae offered to help with the bookshelf. It was the small mercies she guessed.

* * *

Oh blessed nap time. A fully grown women yes, should she be doing paperwork? Yes. However nap time was the superior option.

Kanae could make sure children didn't die of stupidity. She could _nap_-

That was the sound of explosions.

Suppress the tears.

Carefully she got up and stepped around the toy minefield towards the sounds of chaos.

"BUT I WANNA USE THE RED CRAYON!"

**"BUT I GO'IT FIRST"**

"BUT YOU ALWAYS USE THE RED CRAYON!"

**"THA'S 'CAUSE I WANNA USE I' MORE!"**

Oh. Oh no. Not the red crayon. Please not again, she had been meaning to just go out and buy all the red (and black and blue, Ichigo used an ungodly amount of those colours)crayons they could ever want but- so _busy._

The explosions. Well cero's had been banned but bala? Yep trust them to get into an actual fight over a _crayon._

Uryuu had quite clearly learnt to just ignore them as he was happily colouring away in a sky blue.

Actually- yes that was what she was going to do. Thus before Kanae noticed her she went back, put on some headphones and let the sound of piano send her back to sleep.

* * *

**Damn what do I usually say? Er thanks for reading and please leave a comment I live of them. **

**Luna says see you.**


End file.
